staradairisfandomcom-20200215-history
2501
January *4: The last known Arc'Belaren dies, the species is thought to be extinct *9: The frame of Centerpoint station is completed *14: The Zarnian Empire invades Fulsoff after a serious trade dispute *24:The Human Clone "Maxwell Richards" becomes the first Clone to be elected in the Citazen's Auxillery *27: Gerard Tygore and Hydrus Tygo assassinate Rakp Visa at Gearned, Ionus Vissin continues the Civil War February *1: Insector VI enters an Ice Age that lasts for the next 2000 years slowly getting worse as time went on *6: A strange Antarctic "Tornado" occurs near SkyTech City killing 5, scientists investigate the phenomenon *10: The Terran Ascendency colonizes planet Hange having control of over 25 colony worlds it's largest extant March *9: Kruukov Harkoff (father of Rav Harkoff ) dies at the battle of Senna Way by Confederate forces *10:Admiral: Greg Frank successfully rebels from the UTSEA and forms his own nation on planet Makraine April *15: Vanessa Cerda learns Natogytt Psionic abilities at her training school *16: The Eric Net "Real Life" virtual reality gaming system is released as is the hit video game "Space Jungle War" May *1: AVS sends Task Force C to quell the Zarnian Invasion, the Zarnians lose most of their combat walkers, as part of a joint operation by AVS, Fulsoff and the UTSEA various forces eradicate the Zarnian invaders, Hydrus Tygo assassinates the Zarnian Emperor and chooses another to replace him, the war ends. *20: The United Mayana Republics joins the New Antarctic Alliance *Danyule Klighton of Fulsoff leaves with his new friend Gerard Tygore for training at the UCL Space Station over Adairis. July *4: The Kandlia Invade Myst full scale *7: Hylogan Directorate Kal Nedis: Urona Zegkta tries to oust Commander Zukita Neuzhe after the loss of Hyron IV, Neuzhe and another Soldier named Uriz Sektim begin a coup de'tat forcing Urona Zegkta to flee where her Troopship crashes into an office building in Kalrei City, Sektim takes over the government and forms a heavily militaristic regime. *8: The Human population of Earth reaches 28 Billion *12: P.M.F.T: Spitter Taigo defeats Shirin Strata Carsannia I in one of the greatest battles in the sport's history 504 to 498 Spitter Taigo wins the Tournament and breaks Carsannia's Streak, Carsannia joins Spitter Taigo's Team in a similiar sport "Power marble TEAM Tournament" his team is the "Desert Kraigons" *26: Terrorist Adaxi Pushov is killed by Hydrus Tygo on Borelus, his body is never found. August *4: USR blocks a vote by Stratisians (87%) for statehood, the next day major Insurgent activity begins. *10: The Aikorige Natogytts are evacuated from the planet after a super-volcano erupts, they are relocated to Hyperius by Kal Nedis: Lidel Grei, leaders of Aikorige Natogytts Ti Mah and Qat Mah join Lidel Grei's Cabinent *28: The Battle of Xin Yang province planet Delta Centauri ends in 57 Religious terrorists killed and 47 officers killed, the UTSEA sends SkyTech to eliminate all religious forces and enforce their ban on Religion *30: The Desert Kraigon's lose to the Borelus: Black Ice 1298 to 857 December *9: In protest of the UTSEA's operation on Delta Centauri, Terran Ascendency institutes more religious pracitices banning Women from voting, the UTSEA orders all of it's allies to ban trade with the Terran Ascendency. *27: The last major battle of the Viserak Civil War , the Battle of Corsical ends in an AVS Strategic victory, Gerard Tygore starts to command the "Avaria" Vector Cruiser heralding a new age of Capitol ship technology Category:Years